Born in Another Time
by Lenard
Summary: Everyone born in the modern era. Shippo in school with no friends or family with him until he meets a quiet girl that secretly help him... Hiatus or Discontinued, not sure...
1. Going to School

**Introduction**

Welcome, before we start the chapter, I just wanted to try a kind of thing that I've seen happen alot in Inuyasha Fanfics. That would be where they're in the modern era, living a normal life, going to school, all of them also humans. I'm going to explain everyones background story. I'm going to try to make it so that their background story is similar to their past on the real Inuyasha shows. And I shall began.

**Inuyasha**

Appearence: Yellow eyes, Very long silver hair, long nails, basically he looks like his usual half-demon self, but instead with human ears basically. Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are still having silver hair, even though Inuyasha's is black as a human, but this shows that their related. Inuyasha wears a long baggy sleave red shirt, baggy black pants, and white tennis shoes, but in school it's his school uniform. He also usually keeps a straight face when he's in school.

Attitude: He basically will have a crass, blunt, rude attitude towards school mates, and pedestrians. But his friends, he will be more friendly toward, but may still act rude, and incharge.

Physical Features: Inuyasha usually works out on a daily bases, leaving him to be in a very good physical condition. He is also one of the fastest students in the school, but not as fast as Sesshomaru when he went to that school. He is also always competing with Koga in races so see who is the fastest. Between him and Koga, they are both at pretty equil speed. Inuyasha's intellegents is pretty average when it comes to classes, but seems to always struggle on some of his subjects, and most of all, on test.

Life: Inuyasha has lived in Tokyo for all of his life. When he was in elementary school, thats where he met most of his friends. That would be Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and eventually, he considered Koga as a friend and rival. Later on, when he entered middle school, he met one of the most bueatiful girls he thought he ever met. The middle school girl's name was Kikyo. They went out for about 5 months, getting to know each other more and more. Then they were in a terrible fight, and broke up. Kikyo was jealous of Inuyasha always hanging out with that other girl, Kagome. Inuyasha was mad that she thought he would cheat on her with one of her friends. But as middle school went on, he got over the break up, and just focused on his school work, and friends. He also had kind of a little crush on Kagome, but he hid that fact. If anyone would ever ask him about Kagome, he'd basically get all defensive about it, making them even more curious. Over the years of School, Inuyasha has met alot of bullies in his school. One he particularly hated was Naraku, always trying to get at his friends. Right now, he was eighteen, in his last year of high school, along with all of his friends.

**Kagome**

Appearance: Brown eyes, Long black hair, School uniform. 5'8"

Attitude: Kagome is always kind around others, except for any of the bullies that have tried to hurt her, or any of her friends, especially Inuyasha.

Physical Features: On the ball student, usually studies along time for test. She is not really that strong, but is really good at archery. She is also fast, but not really as fast as Inuyasha, or Koga.

Life: Kagome always loved elementary school, she thought it was pretty easy. She met her friends in elementary school too. She also was picked on by bullies like Tsubaki, and Naraku, until Inuyasha protected her. Middle school, she would always focus on her school work. When she heard that Inuyasha was with Kikyo, she was jealous. When she heard Inuyasha, and Kikyo broke up, she felt a little happier, until she found out it was because of her hanging out with Inuyasha. Inuyasha told her not to blame herself, and that it was Kikyo's fault. She was now in High School, and with so many friends. She had Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Jineji, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Ayame, Kagome was really one of the most popular students of school.

**Shippo**

Appearance: Brown eyes, orangish red color hair with a blue bow. 3'9" elementary school uniform in school. Normal clothes was a blueish green color long sleeve shirt, with a fox fur brown vest, and baggy blue sweat pants, and white tennis shoes.

Attitude: A happy little kid, but always kind of sad inside with the fact he lost both of his parents, and had no school friends.

Physical Features: Shippo's running speed was equil to Sota's speed, about a medium speed. His strength was as a normal kid. He was always observant toward others, and occasionally asked questions that he was too little to understand.

Life: Shippo grew up in a house in Tokyo all of his life. When he was in 3rd grade, he found out that his parents were killed in a car accident with two brothers driving drunk. When he found that out he just ran away as far from his house, crying, and crying. When people tryed to help him, he just ignored everyone, and ran into the nearest alley, hiding from everyone, crying. Someone came into the alley and it was a high school girl on a pink bike. The girl ran to the crying boy, trying to comfort him. The little boy flung himself into the girls skirt, and just kept on crying. When Kagome heard about what happend to him, and his parents, she took him home, and asked for his adoption from his mother. Ever since then Shippo has always seen Kagome as his mom. Shippo was now ten years old, in sixth grade. He didn't really talk to anyone, he's always so quite, and shy around others.

**Miroku**

Appearence: Hazel eyes, black short hair, 6'0" School Uniform. Normal clothes, purple, and black stripped shirt, and black baggy pants, with sandles.

Attitude: Always has a joyful, happy attitude, and always nice to others. Also haves a small groping problem with girls, which made him not very popular at all. He always had a thing for Sango, and always came on to her.

Physical Features: Strong, but not as strong as Inuyasha. He also had a very fast running speed, almost equil to Inuyasha. He was also a very wise person, who always prayed for others, and followed Buddah. He is a bit smarter than Inuyasha when it came to school work, but also had a little problems with essays, and test.

Life: Miroku lives with his Father in an appartment. His mother past away a long time ago, before he could even remember her. He grew up in Tokyo all of his life. When he started elementary school, he met his friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the one he loved, Sango. He always would try to get a date with Sango, but was always pushed away, probably due to his groping. Miroku also rode his bike to school everyday.

**Sango**

Appearence: Brown eyes, black hair with ponytail, 5'8" school uniform. Normal clothes are a pink, and red, long sleeve shirt with a long green dress skirt, with sandels.

Attitude: Happy, and kind toward others, especially her friends.

Physical Features: She was probably one of the strongest girls in the school, and not really that fast when it came to running. She was probably the smartest of the group when it came to school. She had no problem with any subject besides P.E.

Life: Sango lived in Tokyo for about ten years. She moved there when she was eight. When she moved, Kagome, and Miroku introduced themselves, and showed her around their elementary school. She lived with her brother Kohaku, and her father. Sango's brother, and Kagome's brother were the best of friends. After awhile, she always got used to hanging out with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku, even though he always tryed to grope her, and wanted to go out with her. She also had a sisterly bond with Kagomes adopted Brother/Son, Shippo.

Even though these character bios might be a bit crappy, it's alright, the story shall be better, and here we go with Chapter 1.

**Chapter 1: Going to School**

Kagome's alarm starting to ring, and it was about 6:45AM. She got up about a minute after her alarm rung. She sat up in her bed, and pushed the button on the alarm to stop ringing. Kagome started to stretch and yawn. She looked beside her, and saw Shippo still sleeping. Ever since Shippo was adopted, Kagome added extra space to her bed, and let Shippo sleep close to her, since he said he used to sleep beside his mother. Kagome got up from the bed, and started to wake up Shippo. Shippo slowly started to open up his eyes, when his vision was normal, he saw Kagome smiling at him. He smiled back and then he sat up, and did his yawn, and stretch.

"Good morning Shippo." Kagome said still smiling.

"Morning, mom." Shippo said sweatly. Kagome thought it was so sweet that he thought of her as his mother. Kagome picked up the child and gave him a hug. Shippo hugged her back, and then she put him standing on the floor.

"It's Friday today Shippo, you know what that means?" Kagome asked.

"The last day of school, then the weekend!" Shippo said happily.

"That's right." Kagome said. Shippo ran over to get his school uniform. He started to take off his Pj's, and put on his uniform in a flash. Kagome was amazed how fast he could change like that. Kagome then took off her Pajamas and then started to put on her school uniform. Shippo always knew when to look away. When Kagome was done, she held on to Shippo's hand, and they both started walking down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hello Kagome, hello Shippo." Ms.Higurashi said.

"Hi mom." Kagome said. Shippo never really knew what to call Kagome's mom. He always thought since Kagome is his mother, her mom would be his grandma. But he also thought she didn't look old at all, so he always stuck with just a 'morning'.

"Morning!" Shippo exclaimed sitting at the kitchen table quickly.

"Seems like someone's awake today." Ms.Higurashi commented.

"I like Friday!" Shippo exclaimed, "The last day before two days of no school!" Ms.Higurashi started to giggle as she put down a stack of pancakes in the center of the table. She called everyone down for breakfast after she served the pancakes, and took out the bottle of syrup. Kagome grabbed out five plates for her brother, grandpa, son, mother, and herself. Sota, and their grandfather walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"Morning Sota!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Hey Shippo." Sota replied. Shippo and Sota would always bond like real brothers, ever since they've met. Sota sat next to Shippo at one end of the table, and Kagome sat by Shippo on the other side. Ms.Higurashi, and their Grandpa sat on the other side of the table. Shippo was the first one to start eating the food he scooped on his plate.

After breakfast, Shippo was sticky with syrup on his face and hands. He grabbed a wet towel and wiped his face, and hands. Kagome, Sota, and Shippo then walked outside, waving back at their grandpa, and mother. Shippo, and Sota would always walk to school together, since Shippo's school was in the direction of the middle school Sota goes to.Kagome would always bike to school; Shippo, and Sota waved at Kagome, as she was biking away. Sota, and Shippo went the opposite way, walking to their school.

"So Shippo, how's school going?" Sota asked.

"Uh...It's ok I guess..." Shippo said with a sigh.

"Shippo?" Sota asked.

"Huh? What?" Shippo replied.

"Do you even like school?" Sota asked.

"Well uh...not really..." Shippo said.

"Why not?" Sota asked.

"I don't know, it's boring..." Shippo sighed.

"Well, that's not the only reason you go to school you know." Sota said.

"Wait...didn't we go through this before?" Shippo said, putting his hand on his chin. "Hey! You always do this to me!"

"Well come on Shippo, I just think you don't like school is because you don't have any friends." Sota said.

"I have friends!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Like who?" Sota asked.

"Well...uh...you're one..." Shippo said hesitantly.

"You know that I am in middle school, I don't see you at all, we have schools to go to." Sota reminded his brother. Shippo just sighed in disappointed.

"That's true..." Shippo said looking to the ground.

"Oh come on Shippo," Sota said, "you just have to talk to people that are your age."

"Sota...you know that I can't talk to others..." Shippo said.

"Shippo, you're just nervous around others, everyone can talk to others, you're just shy." Sota said. Shippo just sighed again, looking at the ground.

"I guess..." Shippo said weakly.

"Ah, there's your school." Sota said turning the corner to walk to the middle school. "Bye Shippo, have fun!"

"Yeah..." he sighed, and crossed the street to his elementary school

---

Kagome was riding her bike through the town to get to her school. Her school was about 10 minutes away on bike, so she always left 20 minutes early, incase she got side tracked. She was riding her bike and she saw a person with long white, silver hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. The person with the long hair turned around and saw Kagome comming on her bike.

"Eh, hi." Inuyasha said and turned around and started walking again. Kagome stopped her bike right beside Inuyasha.

"If you keep walking like this, you'll be late for school...again." Kagome told him.

"Feh, big deal..." Inuyasha replied and continued walking.

"You know you'll just get detention again, and it keeps getting extended by 10 minutes everyday you're late. So by now...you'd have to stay 50 minutes after school." Kagome pointed out.

"_Hmmm...She's got a point, I hate staying after school..._" Inuyasha thought, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha then ran with incredible speed away from Kagome to get to the high school building.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, and started to stand on her peddles and trying to match his running speed. "_I wonder how he runs this fast...If this is how fast Inuyasha runs, Sesshomaru must of been able to pass driving cars..." _Kagome finally caught up to Inuyasha, feeling exhausted already. "Inuyasha...is this...necessary?" she said beginning to pant on her bike.

"Heh, you cant even keep up." Inuyasha said still running at blazing speed.

"Inuyasha, Stop!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked straight and he founf out he was close to running into a street with moving cars. He quickly stopped moving his legs and began to skid against the sidewalk, and stopped right before getting a touch on the road. Kagome stopped right beside him.

"Damn cars..." Inuyasha said.

"Come on...Inuyasha... you want...one and...you know it..." Kagome said breathing heavily.

"I could probably just run everywhere faster if there's traffic like this everywhere..." he said. When the cars finally stopped from the streetlight turning red, Inuyasha, and Kagome crossed the street. When they crossed the street, they could see the school in sight. Kagome looked at her wrist watch.

"We still...have thirteen...minutes until...school..." Kagome said still breathing fast.

"I guess it's ok to walk now..." Inuyasha said, and continued his way to school. Kagome just walked, with her bike handles in her hands, walking next to Inuyasha to the high school.

"_Another boring day..._" Inuyasha began to think to himself, "_Well at least I have the weekend to look foward to._"

"_Today should be an ok day. And I got the weekend to look for._" Kagome thought.

**There we go. I'm sure you've seen alot of these kinds of Inuyasha fanfics, I've read at least 10 different ones of Inuyasha's group growing up in the modern era, then after I read Battle of the Bands, and thought I would start one. See yaz for now.**


	2. Friend?

**Warning, Sota will not be a big part of the story as far as I'm concerned, because I am not a Sota fan.**

**Chapter 2: Friend?**

"Ten minutes until the first bell..." Shippo said to himself, walking on the black top of the school. He looked around the environment around him, seeing kids play, and laugh, she just turned his head, and kept to himself. He reached the other side of the black top, where most of the older kids play. He would always end up sitting up against the wall, next to the door the grades four though six used to go out to recess. He just kept waiting and waiting for the bell to ring. He looked down to his watch to look at the time. "Seven minutes still..." he mumbled. He pulled out something that his parents have given him a long time ago, and he would always just play with it to pass the time, his spinning top. He looked up to see someone comming toward him, she was a girl, with shoulder length white hair, who wore all white clothing, under her uniform, and always carry a hand mirror with her. He saw her just sit near him just also waiting for class to start. "_She's...scary..._" Shippo thought, "_she makes me even more nervous to talk to anyone...but that isn't nice...I guess I could say something._" "Hi...m-my name's Shippo." The girl didn't even bother to look at him, let alone repond. "_Well...I guess that means don't talk to me..._" Shippo just sighed and still waited for the bell to ring, he looked at his watch again, then just started spinning his top again. Suddenly he saw his top being kicked by a girl, and the top went flying into the wall, but not enough to break the top. "Hey!" Shippo yelled with an angry look. This person was a girl, her hair was all pulled back into two giant looking hair ball pig tails, and she wore spere red earings and had red eyes, and a silver braclet with a red sphere in the center.

"What? It's just a top, Shippo." the girl smirked. Shippo just got up and went for his top. Then turned around and glared at the funny haired girl.

"What the hecks your problem Souten?" Shippo yelled still glaring at her. If Shippo wasn't shy around one person, that would be Souten. Souten would always pick on Shippo just for the fun of it. Once she actually hated Shippo so much she challenged him to a private fight, where no one else would interfere. She knew that there was a car accident, and both of her brothers were killed in a car wreck. She knew that the one's that caused the car wreck was Shippo's parents. Eventually, she was told by Shippo that his parents we're killed in the same accident. After that, she even began feeling sorry for Shippo, but still would occsionally just pick on him. Shippo never really considered her a bully, or someone he didn't like, but that didn't mean he was her friend either.

"Yeah! But it doesn't give you any right to kick my stuff away!" Shippo yelled back, still glaring at her.

"Get over it small fry, just be glad I didn't break it..." Souten only says that because she was only two inches taller than Shippo. She turned and walked away, and even had a small smile on her face, knowing Shippo couldn't see. Little did Shippo know, was the fact that Souten had a bit of a crush on him ever since the fight.

_Flashback_

Shippo walked onto the vacent school and set down his backpack. He looked across the black top and saw Souten, standing there staring back at him with red eyes of hatred.

"Why did you want me to fight you?" Shippo asked, just staring with a kind of blank face.

"My brothers were killed, and it's all your families fault!" Souten yelled. Shippo just stood there with kind of a shocked face.

"Wha-what?" Shippo exclaimed, still confused.

"I was told that the parents involved in the death of my two older brothers were your parents!" Souten explained clenching her fist to her sides. She looked down, and was even shaking; Shippo was observing her actions, and thought he possible saw a tear fall to the black top. Shippo walked slowly over to Souten, starting to feel sad for her loss, which he knew that it was like to lose loved ones. He continued to walk slowly over to the shooken girl, when he got close to her, Souten looked up with what Shippo saw, was tears in her eyes and she launched her fist at him. Shippo barely dodged her punch, but fell to the black top on his butt.

"Hey! Watch were you're swinging!" Shippo yelled, started to get a little irritated at her, but he still knew she was sad.

"You're right! This time you'll feel it!" the crying girl said swinging her fist at the sitting Shippo. Shippo quickly rolled out of the way, and Souten missed again. "Stand still!" Souten just kept getting more and more angry and this time she went for a kick at Shippo, but he kept dodging her hits.

"Please, don't do this, fighting never helps, it won't help you at all." Shippo said running away from the angry girl.

"I don't care what you say, I hate you!" she yelled still chasing Shippo. Shippo just stopped right in the middle of being chased. Souten saw him stop, and found it the perfect oppurotunity to attack. She ran at him, and raised her fist at him, ready to punch him in the back; but before she could she heard the boy speak, almost so quiet she barely heard him.

"I know how you feel." Shippo said very softly. Souten stopped right before she was about to strike him. She just stood there staring at the back of the boy, lowering her fist, but then clenched them.

"You don't understand anything! You don't know what it's like at all!" Souten yelled with angry eyes; Shippo could feel her anger. Shippo turned around with a more serious look that she didn't expect at all. She just stared into his green eyes, and her eyes got a bit wider.

"You think so huh?" Shippo yelled at her, "You think my parents just came out of that accident with happy faces, huh? No! They didn't. They ended up with the same fate as your brothers! You're not the only one who lost people that were close!" Souten was stricken with fear at that moment. Her body began to shake, her red eyes just kept staring into the boy's green eyes. Souten found herself falling to her knees, and her tears just got bigger, and wetter; Shippo could tell. His face had quickly turned into a more sad expression. He walked over to Souten again, slowly, hoping this time he wouldn't get punched at. He kneeled down to the crying girl sitting on the black top.

"Souten-" Shippo began to say, but before he knew it, the girl launched herself onto Shippo. She wrapped her arms around Shippo, and buried her head into his chest, crying. Shippo even started to blush, with the girl hugging on to him, holding onto him, crying. He didn't really have a choice, but to embrace her back. "It's ok, it's ok." he said softly, patting her back.

"I...d-d-didn't...know..." Souten said still crying onto him. After awhile, still hugging onto Souten, even Shippo felt a tear roll out of his eyes, but the supressed the urge to cry.

"It's alright." Shippo said softly. Souten let go of him, and was still sitting on the ground, she sniffed, and wiped her face of the wet tears. After wiping her face of her tears, she looked back up to see Shippo wasn't by her anymore. She looked to her right, and then to her left, and she saw him walking to his backpack. She wondered what he was doing, was he leaving her? Then she saw him walking back over to her. As soon as he got by her, he kneeled down infront of her, and he dug for something in his backpack. She saw that he pulled out a box of colored pencils; he handed her the box of colored pencils.

"What are these for?" Souten asked.

"I noticed you in class, you like to draw." Shippo said, and even gave her a smile. "I thought you would like them." Souten looked into the eyes of the smiling boy. She reached her arms out, and grabbed on to the box of colored pencils. Then she saw Shippo put his hand on her shoulder, "Just remember one thing, you're not alone." Shippo said, still with a smiling face. Souten couldn't help but to smile back at the boy, staring into his green eyes again.

"Thank you." she said back. Then she was Shippo walking away from the school, and back home. 

_End Flashback_

Shippo sat back in his spot, and starting spinning his top again. "Girls...yah just can't understand them." he said to himself. "Still...I wonder if she remembers that day. Maybe she just hides her feelings from the other kids. I wonder, if maybe...possibly...could she be? My friend?" Just then, the bell started to ring, and all the students gathered around, to get inside the school.

**I thought this turned out well. Next chapter soon. See yaz for now.**


	3. Mysterious Girl

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Girl**

"We still have five minutes until class starts." Sango said

"Sigh, yeah, I don't like that history class, so boring, and he gives out to much homework..." Miroku said.

"Quit your complaining." Inuyasha said walking behind them.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango." Kagome replied.

"I guess I'll be going to class...see ya my lovely Sango." Miroku said holding her hand.

"See you later." Sango said. Miroku kissed her hand, and started to walk away.

"So, how long have you been with him?" Kagome asked.

"Three months." Sango said. "And it's good that he stopped groping women...well besides me." she sighed.

"I better be going to class, come on Inuyasha." Kagome said, and walked to her class with Inuyasha behind.

"_Another Friday..._" Sango thought, and walked to her class.

---

"_I've only been in class ten minutes and this is getting boring..._" Shippo thought, with his head leaned against his hand.

"Now see if you can do this problem on your blank sheets of paper everyone." the teacher was saying.

"_Multiplying decimals is so boring..._" Shippo thought. "_School is so boring...at least it's friday...I guess that helps..._"

"You, Shippo Higurashi, please tell the class the answer to this problem." the teacher said. Shippo popped out of his thoughts, and looked around his classmates.

"Uh...um...uh..." was all Shippo said.

"Mr.Higurashi, please pay attention to the class, and stop daydreaming." the teacher said.

"Sorry..." Shippo said, and leaned his head back on his hand. "_Great, now I sound stupid...that's just great...hmmm, I wonder what to do this weekend. I'll probably hang out with Sota or something, or do something with mom. How is it that I am happy about the weekend with nothing to do? Maybe...Sota was right...maybe I need to make friends...But everyone thinks I'm weird, just because I wear this bow in my hair...It was given to me by my mother when I was younger, but I never wanted to take it off after what happend. Also I'm too shy to speak with others...hmmmm._"

"Alright everyone, take out your textbooks, and turn them to page 43, and do problems one through thirty in the next 30 minutes." the teacher told everyone. "You may choose to have a partner, but you don't have to have one." Shippo took out his math book, and turned it to the page as told by the teacher. He took out his math notebook, and turned his notebook pages until he was on a blank sheet of paper. He took out his machanical pencil, and started to write town the assignment page, and numbers to do as his header. He began reading the first problem; the he started to faze out after about a minute.

"Um...maybe I should of payed attention..." he started to mumble to himself, "Oh man, okay, okay, hang on, I know multiplication, I know it. Decimals should be no problem." he started to write out the problem on his paper. Then he started to write down his work, hoping to get the answer. "did I forget how to multiply or something? Great..."

After about three more minutes of being frustrated at his mostly blank paper, another peice of paper slipped on his desk.

"Hm? What's...instructions?" Shippo looked around the room, and when he looked behind him, there was a girl, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She kind of looked like she had a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Um...th-thanks." The girl just nodded, and returned to her assignment. Shippo began to read the example problem that was on the paper the girl gave him, but he couldn't keep her out of his mind. "_That girl...she seemed...she looked sad...she looked...like me...sad, and alone...come to think of it...I haven't noticed her before..._" Shippo tried going back to his assignment.

Twenty minutes passed by as Shippo was working on his assignment. Most of the other kids were already done, and doing other activities. Shippo was only up to question twenty-three. He only had about five to seven minutes left to complete his assignment.

"Alright, close to done, so close, got to make it." Shippo said under his breath, writing fast. After about four minutes, the teacher told everyone to pull out their papers, and take out a pen to correct with. Shippo barely finished his assignment. After five minutes, the teacher read off the final problem of the assignment. "Alright, only two wrong, not bad." Shippo said to himself.

"Now class, turn to page 45, and read the lesson about dividing decimals, when you are finished, you have an assignment on page 46 for tonight, do problems one through twenty, and answer the story problems at the bottom twenty-one through twenty-four. The homework will be due when you children arrive tomorrow." The teacher told everyone.

An hour past by, after math, they had social studies, and they were studying midevil Japan. The class just got done with no assignment for that period.

"Alright Children, it's time for art class, please walk down to your art teacher in single formation." The teacher told everyone. The art room wasn't very far away, it only took about thirty seconds for everyone to walk to. When everyone got there, they all sat in their assign seats. The way the class sat was at a table with three other people, so four people per table. Shippo sat with two girls across the table from him, and with another boy next to him. The girl that sat across from him was actually Souten.

"Oh great, another art class by you..." Souten said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I sit near you..." Shippo said sarcasticly.

"Ok class, today we're going to get a peice of paper, and we're going to draw what you like, for example, you could if you wanted, draw someone that you really care about, or if you liked to do something like play basketball, or go bike riding, draw something that represents those activities like a basketball, and well obviously, a bike. You must have five different drawings on your peice of paper, and have them colored too. You will have all of the class period to finish this. Alright, everyone get started now, and keep the talking to a minimum. If it gets loud in here, you are to be silent the rest of the period. And don't let the talking get in the way of your work, now let's get started." The art teacher instructed.

"_This is probably the only class I'm actually good at._" Shippo thought to himself, and started to draw. His first drawing took him about ten minutes to do, and it was the face of Kagome. Souten got a glimpse of his paper, and was starting to feel jealous of his drawing skill, but she didn't show it.

"Who's that?" Souten asked. Shippo looked up, didn't really expect her to ask about his drawing.

"It's uh...my step mother." Shippo said, looking down at his paper again.

"Oh." Souten said, looking at her drawing.

"Who's that?" Shippo asked.

"Koyru, my best friend since kindergarten." Souten said.

"That's pretty good." Shippo said, which made Souten blush a little, and look down at her paper.

"Thanks." was all she said, and started to draw another picture.

"_Wow, she wasn't being arrogant this time._" Shippo thought.

"But mine is still better than yours." She said, drawing another picture.

"Thought too soon..." Shippo mumbled.

"What?" Souten asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Shippo said, getting up from the table to get colored pencils. He noticed that the girl who sat behind him in their classroom, sat behind him in art class. "_It's her...does she sit behind me in every class?_" He noticed the girl turned around and started to stare at him. "Oh hmm, uh sorry." he said starting to blush, and walked off. "_I wonder if she talks even...Does she have any friends? She could be shy._"

As time passed on, the bell started to ring, signaling that it was time for recess for fifth, and sixth graders. Everyone handed in what they had on their drawings, and began to walk down the hallway in a single line, and all walked outside, and started to play. Shippo just sat down near the doors, and just watched all of the kids play.

"Hmmm...Science, then lunch, with study hall, then Gym, then reading, and then finally spelling and all done with school." Shippo said to himself, "This day seems like it'll be a long day..." he sighed.

**And there's chapter 3, see yaz.**


	4. Another School Day Passes By

**Chapter 4: Another School Day Passes By**

The bell has ranged, and all of the kids lined up to go inside back to their classrooms. Everyone in Shippo class returned back to their classroom as well and sat back in their assigned seats. The subject they were starting on was Physical Science, the moon.

"All right class," the teacher began explaining, "everyone grab a physical science textbook and turn to page 56. Today we will be reading about the moon." the teacher began to read, "The Far Side: People often refer to "the dark side of the moon", but there is no such thing. The sun shines on all sides of it in turn. However, there is a "far side of the moon" which is never seen from the earth. Over the eons, the gravitational forces of the earth have slowed down the moon's rotation about its axis until the rotational period exactly matches the revolution period about the earth." Shippo kind of fazed out and started to think to himself.

"_Science is probably the most boring class I have. Most of the time we are just reading and take notes, or do assignments based on what we've read. Sometimes we may do some kind of project, but those are also boring. Then again this is school, probably the most boring place to ever be. Mom always told me that I should always stay in school and do my best. It's hard to do that when school is so boring though._" Shippo thought to himself as the teacher continued reading.

---

The bell rang alerting that class was done, and lunch has begun. As Shippo thought, he had to do an in class assignment of what the teacher read them. They had to write ten sentences of what they've learned from their reading on the moon. Shippo forgot about science and had his mind set on eating. Besides Art class, lunch was probably the only thing that Shippo liked about school. He thought that the meals were all right, and after you've eaten you were able to go outside until the bell rung for thier study hall. Shippo was waiting in line for getting his meal. A menu of the food that was being served was posted on the wall for the people in line to see. The main dish that was being served was Oyakoden: Chicken, egg, green onions, and various other ingredients mixed together with a sauce all served on a large bowl of rice. The meal also came with curry bread, and milk. After waiting a few minutes in line, Shippo got his lunch, payed for his food, and walked over to a table to sit down and eat. The arrangeent was there were seven different rows of 3 tables in each row. Two long benches were connected to each side of the table, three of those side by side in seven different rows, with enough space for someone to walk through. Shippo sat at one of the empty tables at the end of one of the rows of tables, and he began to eat. After a moment, Souten sat down at his table across from him.

"Hello Shippo." Souten said. Shippo took his attention away from his food and looked up.

"Oh, uh hey." Shippo said bluntly.

"I thought that maybe since I told you about Koryu you might as well meet him." Souten said.

"You want me to meet your friend?" Shippo asked suspiciously.

"That's what I'm saying..." Souten replied.

"May I ask why?" Shippo asked.

"Well you're already asking me if you can ask why, but I guess it's just because I thought you might want to meet him." Souten explained. Shippo was still confused about why she wanted him to meet Koryu, and her answer didn't really help him understand. Why would she want him to meet her best friend?

"Uh, okay then, if that's what you want." Shippo said, not wanting to start any kind of argument. Just in that moment a boy with red medium length hair and glasses sat down his tray, and sat next to Souten.

"Hey Souten." Koryu said.

"Hello Koryu, this is who I wanted you to meet, Shippo." Souten said.

"Hey Shippo, Soutens told me about you, nice to meet you." Koryu said holding out his hand.

"Um, hi." Shippo said shaking his hand dully, looking at Souten, then looked at Koryu, "Told you about me huh?" he questioned.

"Well nothing bad or anything, but stuff like you like to draw and stuff like that." Koryu expounded.

"I wouldn't tell him anything like that Shippo, I wouldn't do that to you." Souten said. Now Shippo was confused on how Souten was acting, nice and caring instead of mean and bossy.

"Um, thanks." Shippo uttered.

"Wait, what, like what?" Koryu inquested.

"Did you not just hear me Koryu." Souten questioned.

"Fine, okay." Koryu responded, "So Shippo, do you have anyone to introduce?"

"Nope." Shippo said taking a bite of his curry bread.

"Then who's that?" Koryu asked looking at another person. Shippo looked to where Koryu was looking and saw that girl once again. She was sitting at the middle of the table on the same side Shippo was.

"_It's her again._" Shippo thought still looking at her, "_She sits alone during lunch...doesn't she have friends? This is the third time I've seen her, and I haven't ever heard her talk. She must be really shy._"

"Shippo, do you know her?" Souten asked.

"Well, not really." Shippo rejoined, "I've seen her around, but I don't know her."

"I've seen her in our classes," Souten said, "but I never talked to her, or even heard her talk before."

"Same here." Shippo said.

"You should talk to her Shippo, maybe be her friend." Koryu said. Shippo took a moment to process that information

"I don't know, I've already tried talking to another quiet girl today, and she didn't talk back, so I left her alone. I'm guessing that might happen again." Shippo rationalized.

"Woah, we better eat, we only have a few minutes until our next class." Souten said starting to eat her food at a fast pace. Koryu and Shippo followed along, and started shoveling down their food.

---

The kids cleared, and put away their treys and rushed to their next class after the bell sounded. They only have a few minutes to get to their next class if they didn't want to be counted tardy. Study hall was Shippo's next class. The teacher would remind them of the homework that they've had on that day in previous subjects, and tell them to work on that. Some of the students would do that, and some would do something else like read or daydream. Shippo mostly used his study hall as a drawing period, and would sketch random pictures in his sketch notebook. Shippo decided to try and draw a fox as best as he could without a picture or anything.

---

The bell rang once again, and study hall was over. Shippo was almost completed with his fox sketch, but had to put it away. Gym wasn't really a great class for Shippo, but it wasn't a horrible class, but Shippo would probably prefer not to do gym if he had a choice. Shippo was okay with playing the games that they had and everything, but Shippo didn't like all the running, stretches, and most of the time there was partner related exsercises, and with Shippo being all shy and cut off from everyone, he didn't find it the greatest. Everyone sat down on the gym floor waiting for instructions from the gym teacher.

"All right everyone, lets all first run two laps around the gym, and then we will get our stretches done. Everyone got up and began to run their two laps. When everyone was done, everyone was instructed by a student in stretches, which only took about two minutes to do. When everyone was done they all started listening to the teacher again.

"Okay everyone, the game we are going to be playing, exsercising, and going over the rules for is called badminton." the gym teacher began explaining all of the rules for badminton. The introduction, rules, and demonstrations to badminton took about thirty minutes to go through, and then they were all given instructions of the excersise to do for the rest of the class period. They were to all partner up with another person, and they had to keep hitting the birdie back and forth to try and go a long time without dropping the birdie.

"Okay everyone, grab a partner, a racket, and a birdie and you may begin." the teacher said. Everyone got up and started to find a partner.

"_A partner excersise, great..._"Shippo sighed, and just stood in place looking for a person to partner with. People started to leave the area to retrieve their equitment, and spread around the gym to start their excersise. "_Maybe Souten can be my partner._" he thought, and started to look for Souten. He found out that Souten was partnered up with another girl.

"No partner again Shippo, you need to be more socialable and ask people to be your partner." the teacher told him, "Seeing as there's only one other person without a partner, I want you to partner up with her." she said pointing over at one of his classmates. Shippo looked over at the girl, and saw that it was her again.

"_No way, it's her._" Shippo thought to himself, "_I find it really weird that I'm seeing her for the first time, but have seen her the whole day. The first time I saw here she actually helped me in math. Then I saw her in my art class sitting right behind me. I also see her at lunch, sitting alone. And now I am her partner, maybe this is some kind of sign..._"

"Well go on Shippo, we don't have much time." the teacher said. Shippo snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over at the girl again. He started to walk over to the girl as the teacher was still watching him. He walked up to the girl, and stopped in front of her.

"Um, I guess, we are partners for this uh, excersise." Shippo said a little hesitantly, "Uh, let's go get our stuff okay?" he said waiting for any kind of response. After a second, the girl nodded knowing she understood. Shippo started walking to where the rackets were, and she followed. Shippo grabbed two rackets and one birdie, and gave one of the rackets to the girl. They both walked to a spacey area in the gym, and began their excersise.

---

The bell rang, alerting the last class of the day was next. Everyone in Shippo's class walked back to their classroom and prepared for their final class, reading. This class Shippo was all right with. He liked it the best when it was friday, because every friday the class gets the whole time to read the books that they carry. Anyone without a book would be sent to the library and have ten minutes to find a book to their liking. Shippo had a book about the history of drawing. He was actually very interested in that book, and liked to read it. So this period he thought was a pretty good one being the last class of the day.

---

School was finally over at the sound of the final bell. Everyone gathered their things, and headed outside the classroom. They all grabbed their backpacks, packed everything up, and headed out of school. Shippo was pretty happy to have a few days off from school to sit back and relax on.

**I haven't written a chapter of this story in awhile, but I thought "_hey why not?_" heh. There are some spelling mistakes that I plan on fixing later, but it's nearly four in the morning, and I am tired. Also I wanted to explain somethings, but I shall do that another day. One more thing, I will write chapters in this story only when I find a need to take a break from my other story I am working on. All right then, see yaz.**


End file.
